A New Chance for Love
by Wild-OneS
Summary: Angel walks into a club, heartbroken by a hot redhead. He meets someone new, is it love?
1. Chapter 1

Ooooo, My first Story to Post! Lol, this was a collab between me and LilRay1260. She is an AWESOME writer and if you haven't read her stories READ EM NOW. lol... So yeah. Hope you guys like it!

-  
>As the club music played loud, couples danced together. Everybody had a date, except one heartbroken brunette. His crush, a haughty red-head, had crushed his dreams with being with her.<p>

Flashback

"This is a club," Aubrey asked.

"Yea," Angel replied. "You can do different things here: drinking, fighting, and the couples dance together."

"Well then we better find dates."

"I was talking about you and me, mi amor." Angel quickly kissed Aubrey, who was expecting the kiss. She didn't push him away, but she had to tell him something afterwards.

"Angel," Aubrey said after the kiss ended. "I-I don't want to be with you. Sure we're similar, but you're not 'Mr. Right'. I'm sorry." She gave Angel a quick kiss before heading to the bar.

Now

Aubrey's back was on MacCoy's stomach, her hand was on the back on his head, and his arms were around her waist; they were dancing. Angel couldn't watch anymore, so he went to the bathroom. He threw some water on his face, trying to be calmed. 'I guess Aubrey's really gone' Angel thought.

He left the bathroom, but he had bumped into Aubrey.

"Sorry," the Latino said. Aubrey rolled her eyes, but then winked and smiled.

(Sexual line from Aubrey) "Next time," Aubrey said, now whispering in his ear. "Bump into me a different way." The VIP smiled at Aubrey's comment, and his eyes followed her until she entered the girls' bathroom. Angel headed towards the bar, but something weird had caught his eye. MacCoy was dancing to 'Toxic' by Britney Spears. Beside him, though, was a pale girl with blonde hair. She was paler than Aubrey and almost as attractive.

Whilst not as attractive as Aubrey, she was still very beautiful. Every move she did turned him on more and more. 'Woah.' was all that the Latino could think at the moment. The music slowly died down, and she moved her gaze over to the one that had been staring. Angel was surprised by this and quickly sent back a gentle, yet seductive smile. Another song came on and it was one that he recognized- 'Practice' by Drake. It was a very slow and alluring song. MacCoy got off stage, while the blonde, mysterious girl stayed up there, waiting for the music to hit the right moment. Almost as by instinct, Angel went up to the dance floor, and joined her.

"Hola, mi chica." he seductively said. She replied with a simple smirk ending with a small chuckle.

"Hah! Heading to the dance floor pretty quickly aren't we?" "Sorry, I just wanted to see you move your body _de cerca_." Right after his comment, the lyrics were starting to be sung, and right after it hit the hardest beat, she started to dance. She swiftly rolled her hips and her body was moving In-sync with the music and everything seemed to slow down around him. He soon joined her and moved in a way that complimented her body well.

A few minutes passed and the song was over, she was very tired and had sweat running down the side of her eyebrow. She headed over to the bar for a drink. Angel followed her and grabbed a drink, too.

"So, me llamo Angel. Cual es tu Nombre?" She took a sip from her drink and said, "I don't speak spanish, but I'm assuming you asked for my name, correct? I am Jaryn, from the Famous Dance Crew- Glitterati."

"You've probably heard of me before." She smirked. It's true, he had heard of someone by the name of Jaryn but he's never seen her in person. (Mainly because he is still in the lower ranks due to Aubrey always slacking off and flirting with Angel. But it's over now.) "Yeah I have, I'm in the Lu$h Crew, So you probably _DON'T_ know me." He joked. She giggled. "Well, I'm heading back to my place. See you later?" "Call me, _Angel_." Jaryn said, then they exchanged numbers and went their seperate ways.

After a few days of their meeting, Angel's phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He slid the unlock bar and saw that it was Jaryn who had texted him.

J: Angel, can you pick me up from the Riptide Beach?

A: Sure, but why are you there?

J: My brother, Kerith, and I were fighting over who dances to 'Satellite' by Lena. He looks so gay doing it, so I want him to be in the background.

A: Really? Why does he...forget it. I'll be there soon.

Angel heads to the riptide Beach and sees Jaryn dancing to 'Massive Attack' by Nicki Minaj, with Emilia. He comes in on the part when they do 'How I Roll'.

"Whoa, chicas. I didn't know that you two cuold move your body like that." Emilia stopped the music, which made Jaryn stop.

"Hey, Ange," Emilia said.

"Hey, Emmy." Jaryn was confused about how they knew each other. She knows that they are in different crews, but Angel is in a higher ranking than Emilia.

"Emmy? Ange? How do you two know each other? Y'all are in different ranks." Both Emilia and Angel laughed and Emilia put her arm around Jaryn's shoulder.

"Jaryn, there's been ALOT before DC2. Angel and I have known each other for YEARS now," Emilia said.

"But..."

"Jaryn, you just don't know," Angel said. "We've been through alot."

"Uh, I guess," Jaryn said. She grabbed her stuff and said, "Let's go. Bye, Emilia."

"See ya, Jaryn," Emilia said as they walked away.

-end-


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: AnimeQueen1260 (LilRay) wrote all the stuff from (A) to the last (A). I wrote the ending part that comes after hers. Have fun reading it! SORRY FOR DELAY! IT WAS MY FAULT!

(A)After we had left Emilia, we were now going to the Glitterati penthouse. It was going to be so cool with him. I don't like him or anything; we're just friends.

At the penthouse, Angel was sitting on the edge, looking like he was about to fall.

"What are you doing," I asked, walking over to him. He turned and faced me, his sexy smile on his face. I turned away blushing, and he walked over to me.

"Don't you love the view up here, hermoso?" I knew, for some reason, that 'hermoso' meant 'beautiful'.

"Yeah," I said, trying to play it cool. "But you'll eventually get used to seeing the same thing."

"I won't get used to seeing you everyday." I turned away, again, smiling and blushing. I've never smiled, or blushed, around a boy before. What makes him so special? I turned back to him, who was looking at the view again.

"Um, Angel…"

"Yes, Jaryn," he asked, turning back to me.

"I…l-l-like the view too." **! Why couldn't I tell him that I liked him? I've never had a boyfriend before, and that's because of Kerith and his gay **. But Angel is different, why?

"You do? But I thought you said that-"

"Let's look at the view together." I didn't want him to say anything. I just wanted to be with him.

He scooted over, allowing me to get beside him. I walked over, obviously, and sat beside him. I laid my head on his chest, his nice, thick, sexy chest. I closed my eyes, thinking about my future with Angel.

What if we had gotten married and had kids, and what if- What the hell am I thinking? I can't be enamored to Angel. He's going to distract me, and we have a dance competition with Lu$h crew next week.

I heard footsteps coming towards us; who the hell is it? I turned around and saw the person I wanted to see the least, Kerith.

"Who is this," Kerith asked. I knew he was trying to hold back his anger and not curse; he's been trying to accomplish that for the past 3 months.

"This is-" Angel had cut me off.

"I'm Angel of the Lu$h Crew and you must be the fantastic Kerith of the Glitterati. I heard that you're the best dancer in the dancing industry." Typical Angel would try to flatter Kerith. He just wanted to get on his good side, knowing that he's my older brother.

"Jaryn, why is he here? He's a low-class."

"Kerith, I know, but-"

"But nothing! No low-class should be here unless if we're going up against them. And obviously, he doesn't have his partner. What's that **'s name? Miss Aubrey." He just cursed in the first time in 3 months. Now he has to start over, again.

"Don't ** play with my girl like that! She's a better partner than you."

"Please you two," I said.

"Stay out of this," Kerith said.

"Don't treat your little sister like that! She can join all she wants," Angel said, defending me. I'm just getting so mad right now. Kerith and Angel continued arguing, which made me even mad.

"Both of you stop it!" I just had to get that off of my chest. They were getting annoying.

"Jaryn, shut the ** up," Kerith said.

"No! Just because you're older doesn't mean **. I'm sick of you always complaining over every guy I bring here. And then you go out with half of them. Why don't you go get a ** girl for once, and this time, don't try to have sex with me." I stormed off to the elevator, leaving Angel with the **.

"Jaryn," Angel called from his car. How the hell did he know where I was.

"Angel, how did you find me here," I asked, stopping so that we could talk.

"The only outside places you know are the club and the Riptide beach."

"Figures…" He had gotten out of the car and walked to me.

"Does he really do those things?"

"Yes! Every guy I bring, which has been a lot. Then he would complain because they weren't proper, fancy, or someone that's like him. And, even if they were straight, which is the only kind of guys I date, he started falling for them."

"Damn. You know, I don't think that Kerith likes me. We were arguing the entire time you were gone. Then I just left. I didn't want to deal with him anymore." The hot, beach wind was blowing, and I wanted to go swimming. Hmm, how does Angel look in a swimsuit.

"We should go swimming," I said, changing the subject and wanting to fulfill my craving. Angel looked to the beach and then back at me.

"Sure, let's go get our swimsuits."

Angel looked so sexy. All he had were his blue swimsuit, and his grey, waterproof watch.

I had on my white bikini and it was pretty sexy. My skinny figure made me look even sexier though. But Angel's light, muscular figure made him look sexier than…any boy.

Every girl would die to have him, and I just happened to be that lucky one.(A)

"Hey, get in the water!" Angel yelled at me. I was sitting under our beach parasol and he was out in the ocean having a blast. I saw the water drip down from his head, to his lips, then down to his sexy, toned chest.

"I don't wanna go in now," I replied. He looked at me and chuckled. Suddenly, I felt my body being lightly pulled towards the ocean. The sensation came from my hand. My eyes trailed downward to see a certain Latino grabbing it. I blushed.

"Come on~ Your wasting your swimsuit! _iVamos!_" Ugh, I'm always a victim to his smile.

I ended up getting into the water with him. He challenged me to a race.

"Betcha, I can beat you in a race!" He smiled and dipped underwater.

"Haha, you make me laugh!" I smirked, and then dipped under with him.

I saw him and he smiled at me. We gazed into eachother's eyes for which seemed like an eternity. He pulled me towards him, and gave me a long, passionate kiss. I closed my eyes, and fell into bliss. His lips left mines and I opened my eyes and saw his chest! I blushed and headed up from the water.

*Gasp* *Cough* "Wow, youy were down there longer than me!" Angel said.

"I told you I could beat you. Haha" I smirked and then blushed, replaying the events that had just happened. He blushed too, and he turned away.

We got out of the water and sat under our umbrella. We sat back to back and I could feel his soft back on mines.

He turned around and gave me another long kiss, but this one was missing salt. I fell into his arms, and we lay there, on the towel, kissing eahother, in eachothers' arms.

"What up y'all? Oh crap, I just ruined a cute moment. My BAD! Haha lol. MO WHERE YA AT! I JUST SAW JARY-" The young korean boy was interrupted by Jaryn's hand covering his mouth.

"Why are you here? DId you come with Mo?"I questioned him.

"If I didn't come with Mo, then who would've brought me here? Oh, and I came to swim DUH."

Glitch was wearing black trunks with 2 green stripes running down the sides like green lightning.

-end-

Note: Okay, the reason for delay was ME. SORRY! -_- WOw I didn't recognize u Lilray cuz u changed ur name. Guess now ur anime queen! haha... well...yeah thats all.


End file.
